It was never what she expected
by mirany
Summary: It started off as a way to say goodbye and she never expected it to continue. Mostly Brotherhood and manga compliant Royai RizaxRoy


It was never what she expected

The first time:

They were young, still in their teens but it felt right. Even she knows teenage boys aren't renowned for their skill in bed but she didn't get what she expected. Yes there was pain but there was also pleasure, he was kind and gentle and she never regretted making him her first.

The next time:

Life had changed so much since she'd last seen him, there had been pain and suffering but she'd managed. And here he was again, in time to see a once great man die. She didn't intend or expect that it would happen again, she thought they could conduct themselves as was proper despite the situation. Perhaps they just needed to get it out of their systems. It still hurt but in a good way and she would still never regret their actions.

During War:

It was more for comfort now than anything else. They liked the feel of the familiar and how for a short time it made them feel less like monsters. They knew no one would care on the battle field and that once this war was done they could not continue. He had a dream and she was going to get him there whatever it took. She did not expect him to thank her for keeping him human with her embrace but every year on the date they had left the field she would find flowers with a small thank you card on her desk.

In secret:

They were managing until the night Maes died. After that, well he needed her didn't he? She was there for whatever he needed whether it was conversation, a cuddle or more. She knew they had to be careful but she was a little selfish. She hadn't expected to fall in love with him over the years but it happened and now he needed her comfort again she was going to take full advantage. There was one more unexpected thing to come though, one night he confessed he'd fallen in love with her. They both knew this shouldn't have happened but couldn't deny themselves the pleasure of spending time together under normal circumstances.

Working for Wrath:

Pride was watching her from the shadows. She couldn't risk him coming into her home. For the sake of his dream and safety she told him to leave and not come back. He found it hard that they could have no real contact but took pleasure in leaving her flowers on the days he had seen the Armstrong family messenger. They knew it would not be long before things would be decided and hoped that out of the rubble they could rebuild a life together. But to tell the truth she was expecting to die.

The promised day:

To her mind they had spent one last night together. They had good men around them and she knew they would see to it that he followed the path set out even if she wasn't there. She could only follow him so far that day. It almost broke her heart to see him sunk so low as to think of performing human transmutation. She tried to tell him she'd kill him first but she couldn't really get the words out, she had to hope he knew her as well as she knew him. She was prepared to die and didn't expect the little girl from Xing to save her. She also didn't expect to see him again looking whole considering what the Elrics went through when they'd first opened the gate. That was until she spoke and he looked around asking Lieutenant where are you. That almost made her cry, knowing that they had both survived thus far but he'd never really see her again and probably never accomplish his dream.

In hospital after:

They were sharing a room and while he could no longer see her he had developed a sixth sense that was attuned to everything about her. They were all hopeful that his blindness would not impede the rest of the journey towards his dream, little did they realise he had another dream and this one did not depend on his sight. One night after everyone has left them he shuffles over to her bed and sits beside her, he pats around looking for her hand until she catches his. He looks at where he's pretty sure her face is and whispers I know we can't right now but when the day comes will you consent to be my wife Riza. She kisses him and whispers back it's always been my dream Roy. It was always her dream but after joining the military she never expected him to give up his dream for hers. Before going back to his bed he whispers one more thing, I still have to become fuhrer first remember. And she laughs because how could she ever forget how stubborn he is.


End file.
